<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Way to Say Family by bbgroove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449895">Another Way to Say Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgroove/pseuds/bbgroove'>bbgroove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winner (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgroove/pseuds/bbgroove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from anonymous IC:</p>
<p>On a fine spring day, the WINNER boys woke up to the sound of a baby wailing at their front door along with a letter addressed to its father...which happens to be one of them, but who?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WINNER Spring/Summer Fic Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Way to Say Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a prompt submitted for the WINNER Spring/Summer Ficfest 2020.</p>
<p>Shout out to all the wonderful IC who participated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There are certain things in a day that are instant tellings of it being a bad one. Running out of milk after you’ve poured out your cereal. Stepping painfully on a stray lego block. Being shocked awake from a deep sleep at 2 o’clock in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three loud knocks echoed through the apartment. Three intentional but slow, methodic bangs against the front door. Then, silence. And then, crying. The kind of crying just loud enough to pierce through the walls and sleep of one Lee Seunghoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHAT IS THAT!?” Hoon yelled, yanking his door open and stalking towards the entrance. The pounding of his feet almost a melodic rhythm as he crossed the apartment with simmering indignation. Yoon stumbled only slightly as he too rushed from his bed across the hall, bleary eyed and hair maddeningly askew. He rubbed his ears, making a face when he saw Hoon reach the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look through to see who it is first,” He cautioned with a pull at Hoon’s arm just before he grabbed the handle. To his credit, the older man listened and looked through the peephole to see nothing. The hallway was empty, just the cream walls and the elevator door. He turned to Yoon, brows scrunched in confusion before another cry shocked the two back from the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds like a baby,” Yoon starred bewildered. The two men looked at each other, realization dawning on their faces. Slowly, as if some threatening menace was on the other side, they opened the door. There in the hallway, was in fact a baby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I crash on your couch?  Mino is bei- is that a baby?” Jinu stops midway out of the elevator looking confused at the small bundle lying at the doorstep. All three men looked from one another to the baby and back, in pure shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pick it up,” Hoon whispered, shoving Yoon slightly forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call them it” Yoon admonished, but took no movement forward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pick it up,” Hoon said again, this time looking at Jinu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not picking it up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m not gonna pick it up”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop calling them it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well someone has to pick it up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wail cracked through the argument stunning all men into silence. The baby, still in it’s basket began to fuss, unraveling the blanket from it’s body and increasing the volume of it’s cries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ding</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you all scream- is that a baby?” Mino had to yell over the sound, walking forward and picking the baby to cradle in his arms. The other three looked on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The baby gurgled slightly, spit dripping down their chin. Mino smiled gently and opened his mouth to utter some nonsense baby noise. But, before he could, the babe blinked and bellowed such a wail it was as if the walls shook. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoon rushed forward to help as Mino struggled with the baby who now wiggled with each cry out of his arms. Looping a hand beneath the head Yoon swayed the babe gently, and the onslaught of cries almost immediately stopped. Hoon took the chance to laugh, “Still not the favorite it seems.” Mino frowned slightly before bending down again to grab the blanket. A small note fell from the folds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does it say?” Hoon asked, stepping closer to the group as Jinu read allowed;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My Dear,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It has been 1 year and 5 months since our night together. One glorious night that I will cherish forever. For that night gave me the greatest gift of all. Nebu, my precious little girl. OUR precious little girl. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It pains me to say that no matter the love I have for her, no matter the wish I have to keep her by my side, I cannot give her the life she deserves. I know I should have told you sooner, and I cannot tell you why I didn’t. But, I hope you can find it in your heart to love her as I do. To care for her as I can’t.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, Park Inseo</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to be kidding right?” Hoon grabbed the letter to read over again. Pacing back and forth across the small walkway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinu blinked, tilting his head to watch the babe giggle slightly before reaching out a fist to grab at Yoon’s hair. Mino rubbed a hand over his face, at a loss for words. The confusion in the air only amplified as each man remained silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoon stopped and turned, thrusting the letter at the group, "You are telling me they just… left her? Here. With us? With… the daddy?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The atmosphere shifted. Eyes widened with realization.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THE DADDY!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly that confused silence that had enveloped them became a loud thick tension, filling the hallway. Fingers were being pointed and eyebrows raised in accusation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The babe, Nebu, laughed, reaching chubby arms out to grab at Yoon’s shirt. Yoon’s eyebrows rocketed to his hairline, “Not me!” he protested, looking up at his hyungs. Hoon marched over, the note folded at an angle and pointed at Yoon with a fierce matter of fact tone, “Of course not!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See exactl…” Yoon paused, and looked more confused,“What do you mean ‘of course not’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not really the type to have a - what did she say?” Mino took the letter and reread before adding, “...glorious night that will be cherished forever.” Hoon nodded in agreement. Both men looked absolutely assured in their assessment. Yoon’s cheeks tinted pink as he sent a bewildered look at his hyungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinu pursed his lips when Yoon’s eyes crossed over him and stated simply, “Just isn’t your style to - you know. Do this sort of thing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tell you I am VERY capable of MANY things!” Yoon snapped, a scowl forming but still gently rocking Nebu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re the father of this baby then?” Jinu challenged, the corner of his mouth lifting into a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoon paused, huffed and walked back into the apartment, yelling over his shoulder, “I am NOT!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three men followed suit, Mino grabbing the basket and closing the door behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoon placed the babe on the couch, shooing away Thor as he tried to jump onto it. The dog whined softly, placing it’s head on the leather sofa instead, eye to eye with the baby. His nose twitched rapidly as he sniffed Nebu, looking up to Yoon almost to ask, “Can I keep it?” Yoon patted his head and sat down, Hoon taking up the other side, with Mino on the floor and Jinu leaning against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stare down at it… her, as if willing it to say or do anything to alleviate the moment. But all she does is stare at Thor, and giggle when he licks her nose. Her eyes scrunch as she smiles and she playfully bats a hand at the dog. Haute rounds the corner, takes a look at the group, and immediately turns back around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” Mino starts, clearing his throat and gesturing vaguely at the baby, “You, uh… think she’s okay?” Nebu responds with a high pitched squeal, chubby fingers grasping towards Thor who has just pressed his nose up against her cheek. Mino leans back on to his hands, and looks at Jinu, who in turn raises his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoon pushes Thor away, who whines a moment before sitting beside Mino on the floor and watches Nebu. “This can’t be legal, right? Just leaving a baby on someone’s doorstep?” Yoon pondered allowed, knowing not a single one of them knows the right answer to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly the door opens, and Simon comes walking through. “I heard crying, what’s….” He stops and stares at the circle of men in the living room. He knows something is off, but he can’t tell what. Not until he shifts his gaze to the bundle of blankets on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” He starts, surprised by the hoarseness of his voice, “Please tell me that isn’t a baby. Please! PLEASE tell me I do not see a baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man is vibrating, the tension in his body is so wound up. He’s breathing uneven and his face is becoming a dangerous shade of red. Hoon stands up and claps a hand on his shoulder and says, “You want the honest truth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon’s eyes go wide and turns his head to the man who continues, “We have no idea who this baby is, what she is doing here, or why.” Hoon gives two more claps against his shoulder before returning to his seat. Surprisingly, that answer was worse than what Simon thought. Jinu walked into the kitchen for a glass of water, while Hoon handed the note over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, to be clear, NONE of you are the father?” Simon asked for possibly the 100th time in the last 20 minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Yoon is obvious, but the rest…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you shut up!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be so loud you’ll get her crying again”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. He loved his job, he truly did. The guys were sincere and kind, they felt more like friends than anything. But, a baby? He had to think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The plan was made, Simon would go around the building asking if anyone knew of Park Inseo. Yes it would take time, yes it may make him a bit unpopular, but it was better than literally any alternative that they could concoct. In the meantime, the men had to try and keep the baby entertained, healthy, and in one piece while he was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They would be fine. They’ve done this before, taking care of kids. Though all those kids could talk, and there were staff members to help, and all necessary items were provided.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sent a silent prayer just in case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaos. Absolute chaos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pot in the kitchen was bubbling over with burnt milk, Mino rushing around trying to find an oven mitt. The milk began to spill onto the floor and Mino, in an insane act of instinct, grabbed the handle and chucked the pot, spoiled milk, and lid into the sink. The noise clattered loudly against the metal covering. But, unfortunately that was not the loudest thing in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoon is trying desperately to calm a crying Nebu in his arms, tears streaming down his own face. The girl is batting her hands against his face as she wails, a small red scratch mark lining Yoon’s jaw. Hoon is busy trying to corral Thor, who has thus far evaded every move in an attempt to get to his appa, who at some point stopped crying but continued to pace anxiously across the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoon launched at the dog, and smacked into a lamp which then toppled over and hit Jinu, who at this moment was doing everything he could to try and reach literally anyone who he knew had a child and could help. His first call was to his sister, but unsurprisingly she did not pick up at 2 o’clock in the morning. His second call was to Dara, who did not have kids, but was really very good with them. That’s when the lamp attacked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He threw a curse word at the offending object, but was quickly shushed by Yoon, “We can’t cuss in front of children!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She has no idea what we’re saying,” Jinu threw back, eyes on the screen of his phone as he attempted once more to call someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe she’s hungry? MINO, WHERE IS THE MILK!?” Hoon cried, walking towards the kitchen. He was stopped in the doorway by a wide eyed Mino.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want to go in there,” he says with a shake of his head. Hoon sighed and answered back, “You don’t want to go out there, either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So it’s decided, we live in this hallway now,” Mino declared with a nod, grabbing a chair from the dining room and sitting down. Hoon followed to do the same when suddenly Jinu dashes in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glares at the two men and growls, “Get back in there now.” Neither man is willing to subject their ears to more crying, but they fear the wrath of Jinu more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yoon is no longer pacing the room, instead he has his nose pressed against Nebu’s bottom. As he pulls away, he looks to his friends with mortification. “I think she needs a change.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simultaneously, Jinu and Mino backed away, and unceremoniously shoved Yoon towards the flailing infant. He wasted no time in pushing Nebu into his hyung’s arms and scurried off to join the others. Hoon’s eyes widened in shock and he turned slowly with Nebu gently cradled to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mino points at his friend with a shaky finger, “You, by far, have the most experience with this kind of thing.” Hoon’s face pales when the memories of Jei come rushing back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was a toddler!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She needed help using the restroom”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She at least knew how to clean herself!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again… with help”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea how to change a diaper”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither do we!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All four men stop when Nebu begins her wailing again. With a huff, Hoon stares pointedly at his friends and walks towards the bathroom, muttering under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments later Hoon screamed from the bathroom, “WHAT THE HELL IS COMING OUT OF HER!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t cuss in front of the baby!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warm water splashed into the makeshift tub the guys had prepared out of the largest bucket they could find in the kitchen. Nebu had to bend her little legs, but at least it was deep enough to set her in enough to wash. Hoon stood by the doorway, arms crossed and dressed in an entirely different outfit. His nightshirt was discarded in the trash. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You all owe me big time. Big!” he declared, watching Jinu cup water into his hand and pour it gently over Nebu, whose giggles erupt as she looked up at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t that ba-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SO BIG! HUGE!” Hoon cut Mino off with a hard stare, arms wide. Mino’s eyes widened as he stepped to the side for Yoon to come in with a towel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nebu fussed only slightly while they wrapped her gently in the cloth, rubbing her skin gently to dry her. All of them walked back to the living room, the little bundle tucked into the crook of Yoon’s arm. In the center of the room was a small pile of blankets, pulled up to make a makeshift bed of sorts that Yoon placed Nebu into. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each of the men found their own seat around the babe, either sitting on the couch or right on the floor. Nebu’s eyes blinked slowly, until finally a coo escaped and she fell to sleep. None of the men moved, they simply watched. The peaceful silence punctuated with small sounds Nebu made as she shifted in her sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t so bad.” Hoon whispered, a small smile gracing his lips. He looked up to see Jinu nod his head in agreement. Mino moved forward to push a piece of the blanket back into place after Nebu shoved it gently away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Makes you think… about when we have our own.” Yoon thinks aloud, absentmindedly pulling at his sleeves. All of them men feel a sudden burst of want in their chest. Many friends from high school had already married, and had children. But, other friends, those in the entertainment industry, were as single as can be. Age doesn’t determine when you should start a family...but, they couldn’t help but wonder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be a great dad,” Mino interjects with a proud smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoon laughs, pauses after Nebu makes a noise, and then added in a whisper, “You burnt milk and chucked everything in the sink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Being a great dad doesn’t mean you’re perfect,” Jinu admonishes gently, shooting a quick glance to Mino in assurance. He adds, “I think we’d all be great fathers. We’d be great because we’d do what we could, even if we don’t do it well.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men look away from each other, eyes glued to their hands, or the floor, or even the wall. It’s hard to talk about family. In their line of work, rarely do you get to be happy like that and still be able to perform. Yongbae and Hyorin were one of the few exceptions of idols being able to find that kind of happiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still… it’s something to look forward to. Even if it is scary. One day though,” Yoon states. They all smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nebu shifted once more and they all looked at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon had returned. He found nothing. No one who was willing to open their doors knew of a Park Inseo, or Nebu. At one apartment, a man very passionately tried to plead with his partner that this situation had nothing to do with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should call the police,” he announces, grabbing for his phone to dial the number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three loud knocks echoed through the apartment. Three intentional but slow, methodic bangs against the front door. Then, silence. And then, crying. Nebu had woken up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the men in the room stared at the door, confusion written clearly across their faces. Simon took the initiative and walked to the entrance, others following suit. Mino was holding Nebu this time, shushing her as he gently rocked, a fact surprising everyone, but not questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we help you?” Yoon asked gently. There, on the other side of the door, was a young woman. Her eyes were rimmed with tears and her shoulder slumped forward. She looked up and took a step back, her eyes widening in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no! Oh I’m so sorry!”, she cried, bringing a tissue from her pocket to dab along her eyes. She was about to turn away when Nebu laughed gently, arms reaching out to the woman. She paused, looking from each of the men back to Nebu. She gasped and rushed forward to grab Nebu into her arms, and her tears flew freely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took some coaxing, but eventually they got the whole story. She had mistakenly thought their apartment was one that the father of Nebu lived in. When she knocked on the door she ran out the building and into a waiting taxi. But, the farther she drove away, the more she regretted what she did. She was a single woman in Seoul, no family still living, and a child who she couldn’t take care of. But, she loved that little girl. She wanted what was best for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I hoped her father could do that for her. He’s a good man. He’s a really good man, and I know he would be able to give her everything I can’t,” Inseo says through sobs, still clinging to Nebu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since he’s a good man, then maybe you should talk to him.” Hoon answered, passing her another tissue. She looked up at him, her tears slowly starting to subside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jinu adds, “You could stay with Nebu, and get the support you need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if he’s a dick, we’ll help how we can.” Mino states.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The father was named Kyubin, and he had been a decent man. He made plans to have Inseo and Nebu move in with him, the apartment 2 floors above their own. Often, in between schedules, they said hello to this girl who grew up loud and happy, but kind and compassionate. Over the years she’d bring them drawings and gifts. She’d stop by their dorm to play, but sometimes would knock at an empty house. That’s how WINNER had a standing play date with Nebu Park every 4th of the month. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are certain things in a day that are instant tellings of it being a good one. Finding a dollar in your pants pocket after putting it on. Finish folding your laundry just as the closing credits of a show run. Being shocked at a small blur of excitement knocking at your door at 6 o’clock in the evening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Father’s Day!” Nebu cheered happily, running past Mino into the apartment, with a small ladybug backpack bouncing behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Inseo followed suit with a bow, “We’re going out for dinner, to celebrate with Kyubin. But, she said she made you something,” She shifted to call out to Nebu, “Give it to them quickly so we can meet papa.” Nebu rounded the corner, Jinu’s sleeve clutched in her grasp with a giant smile on her face. He dutifully followed, Hoon and Yoon just behind them. They all sat at the couch, watching as Nebu pulled out a small box from her bag and placed it on the coffee table. She clapped a few times with a giggle and then raced back to her mother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t open this until I leave, okay!” she declared, waving goodbye and closing the door behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They laughed, and working at the wrapping, opened the gift to find a small frame decorated in stars and moons. Inside was a picture of them. Nebu was a little past 1. Inseo held her in her arms, with Kyubin standing dutifully behind her. Hoon stood beside him, with Yoon leaning on his right side. Mino and Jinu curled in from his other side. All of them held smiles, including Nebu whose arms were reaching up as if to clap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Across the top, in shaky writing were the words that made them catch their breath. Their hearts became full and happy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>My Family</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-END-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>